Chemistry Solved
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: <html><head></head>"Be with me." He placed a hand on her cheek and stoked it with his thumb, waiting on her answer. Boy, he hoped she'd say yes.    After leaving Vickie, Dolph and Kaitlyn form a relationship.</html>


Kaitlyn sighed to herself as she sat on her couch, waiting taped episodes of NXT. Her and Dolph's on screen chemistry was fantastic, but Vickie was still there. Vickie still took him away, not even giving them a chance to be together. If only things had been different, Dolph would be happier. He wouldn't have to worry about some cougar at his side, he'd only have to worry about her seducing him.

The blonde let her eyes fill with tears as her kiss with Dolph graced the screen. "We looked so happy." She swallowed her sadness, and grabbed the remote, shutting the television off. She couldn't bear to watch anymore, it was too depressing. "I should be with him, not some fat cougar. He needs me, not her." A sigh escaped her lips. She knew that her wish was never going to come true. She knew that she was only doing wishful thanking.

Kaitlyn let her hand graze over the couch cussion, stumbling over her cell. Another sigh escaped her lips as she picked it up, and searched her contacts, finding Dolph's name. "One phone call, can't hurt." She reassured herself, pressing the dial button. The annoying sound of ringing played through the speaker for only mere seconds, until a familiar voice spoke on the other end. "Hello?" Dolph questioned. His voice sent chills through Kaitlyn, causing her to goosebump from the felling. "Hey, Dolph." She said, letting a smile creep upon her lips.

Dolph sighed to himself, and shook his head. He couldn't be messing around with her anymore, she caused too many problems for him and Vickie. "Kait, i'm sorry, but you can't call here." He said simply, hanging up the phone. His words brought a pricking feeling to Kaitlyn's heart. He didn't want to talk to her? She didn't understand why, but she knew that it was something with Vickie. She knew that the cougar was behind it all.

The dial tone began ringing in Kaitlyn's ear, and she ended the call, setting her phone beside her. "This is fucking fair! Vickie doesn't deserve somebody like him! He's too good for her!" She screamed, letting the tears run down her cheeks. It wasn't fair how Vickie got the man of Kaitlyn's dreams, and it certainly wasn't fair how Vickie was treating Dolph. Dolph was too sweet of a person to get treated like shit.

Kaitlyn stood up, and took a deep breath, turning for the stairs. She walked up to her room and fumbled through her closet, picking a short black dress. The blonde quickly changed her clothes, and headed back down the stairs, ready to show Vickie how to treat somebody like Dolph.

As she grabbed her keys, a knock sounded on the door. A confused expression came upon her face, as she walked towards the door, grabbing the handle. She twisted the handle and pulled the door back, exposing a suited Dolph Ziggler standing outside. "Dolph?" She whispered, shaking her head. She didn't believe that he was there, especially not after what he said over the phone. Dolph was the last person she expected to show up.

Without a single word, Dolph cupped Kaitlyn's face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I was being a fool, Kaitlyn." A look of sadness swept over his face as he stepped back. "I should have never picked her over you, she isn't anything special." His words brought a smile to Kaitlyn's face. Was she getting what she wanted? She certainly hoped so.

"Dolph, it's fine." She said softly, walking back inside the house, with Dolph following only inches behind her. As the two reached the couch, Dolph grabbed a hold of Kaitlyn's wrist and spun her around, looking deep into her eyes. "Be with me." He placed a hand on her cheek and stoked it with his thumb, waiting on her answer. Boy, he hoped she'd say yes. "I, uh, yes!" She nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight with the joy inside her.

"What about the cougar?" Kaitlyn asked, pulling away and raising her eyebrow at him. Vickie was still going to be in the way, Kaitlyn knew that Vickie wouldn't give up on Dolph. "Did you leave her?" Kaitlyn's question earned a nod from Dolph. "I did." He stated, kissing her once more. It felt right to be back with her, even if they weren't officially together the first time.

"Let's go out." Dolph whispered, taking Kaitlyn's hand. He led her towards the door, and walked her out. The two were dressed up already, why not spend the night together for dinner. It would be the perfect first official date.


End file.
